Heart Realize
'Heart Realize '(ハートリアライズ, Hāto Riaraizu) is the ending theme for Noragami anime. It is composed by ryo (from supercell) and sung by Tia. Lyrics TV Size Rōmaji= kimi no namae nani ga ate mo kanarazu yobu kara kimi wa gizagiza hāto no mochinushi fureru mono wa nandemo kizutsukeru sekai no subete wo niramitsukete sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru dareka ga waratteta dakara hi itanda sono kyōkaisen sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku tsureteku kara ienai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte hanasanai de kimi wa mō hitori ja nainda tte shitte hoshī nda yo |-| Kanji= 君の名前 何があっても 必ず呼ぶから 君はギザギザハートの持ち主 触れるものは何でも傷つける 世界の全てを睨みつけて その目は言うんだ 僕はここにいる 誰かが笑ってた だから引いたんだ その境界線 それなら私がその手を引く 連れてくから 言えないならこの手を強く握って 離さないで 君はもう一人じゃないんだって知ってほしいんだよ |-| English= Because no matter what happens, I'll call your name without fail You're the owner of a jagged heart Anything you touch gets hurt You scowl at everything in the world Your eyes say it, but I'm here Someone was laughing So the boundary line was pulled in If that's so, I'll take your hand and take you with me If you can't say it, hold my hand tight and don't let go I want you to know that you're not alone anymore Full Version Rōmaji= kimi no namae nani ga ate mo kanarazu yobu kara kimi wa gizagiza hāto no mochinushi fureru mono ha nandemo kizutsukeru sekai no subete wo niramitsukete sono me wa iunda boku wa koko ni iru dareka ga waratteta dakara hi itanda sono kyōkaisen sore nara watashi ga sono te wo hiku tsureteku kara ienai nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte hanasanai de kimi wa mō hitori ja nainda tte shitte hoshī nda yo kimi ga uso tsuite shimau no wa sore ga daremo kizutsuke nai kara hontō no koto wa itsumo tsurakute kanashī mono dato kimi wa shitteru kara daremo ga kizukanai okashī no wa boku no hō nanda kurueru kimi no te nigirikaesu mō daijōbu mayotte nara sakende sono koe wa sō yami wo mo harau wa shinjite kimi shika kimi jishin wo kaerare nai kara machigau koto nado osorenai de negai wa todoku kowai no nara kono te wo tsuyoku nigitte hanasanai de omotta sekai wo koko ni egaku ima kono shunkan kanashī nara namida wo kimi no bun made naite ageru kanarazu saigo ni waraeru yō ni watashi wa negau kara |-| Kanji= 君の名前 何があっても 必ず呼ぶから 君はギザギザハートの持ち主 触れるものは何でも傷つける 世界の全てを睨みつけて その目は言うんだ 僕はここにいる 誰かが笑ってた だから引いたんだ その境界線 それなら私がその手を引く 連れてくから 言えないならこの手を強く握って 離さないで 君はもう一人じゃないんだって知ってほしいんだよ 君が嘘をついてしまうのは それが誰も傷つけないから ほんとの事はいつも辛くて 悲しいものだと君は知ってるから 誰もが気づかない おかしいのは僕の方なんだ 震える君の手 握り返す もう大丈夫 迷ったなら叫んで その声はそう 闇をも払うわ 信じて 君しか 君自身を変えられないから 間違うことなど恐れないで 願いは届く 怖いのならこの手を強く握って 離さないで 想った世界をここに描く 今この瞬間 悲しいなら涙を 君の分まで泣いてあげる 必ず最後に笑えるように 私が願うから |-| English= Because no matter what happens, I'll call your name without fail You're the owner of a jagged heart Anything you touch gets hurt You scowl at everything in the world Your eyes say it, but I'm here Someone was laughing So the boundary line was pulled in If that's so, I'll take your hand and take you with me If you can't say it, hold my hand tight and don't let go I want you to know that you're not alone anymore you tell a lie It won't hurt anyone Because the truth is always painful And you know it's a sad thing No one realizes The weird one is me I'll hold your shaking hand Everything's okay If you're lost, shout, Your voice will clear away even the darkness Because I believe that you, And you alone personally can't change Don't be scared of mistakes, my wish will reach you If I'm scared, hold my hand tight and don't let go In this moment, I'll depict the world I imagined If you're sad, cry until you have no tears left to cry In the end, you'll be able to smile without fail That is what I wish for Characters in Order of Appearance * Hiyori * Yukine * Yato ru:Heart Realize Category:Music